La vida continua
by Arizu
Summary: mi primer fic, que sucede despues de derrotar a naraku y completar la perla, recuerdos y nuevas sorpresas... mi primer summary y da asco pfff... yoroshiku onegai shimasu!


**La Vida Continua**

Disclaimer: Por supuesto que Inuyasha no es mío, o sea si así fuese viviría en Japón y sería rica muy rica, pero bueno es lo que hay no más…

Capítulo I: La historia y los recuerdos

La verdad esta iba a ser una larga noche de estudio… suspiro mientras bebía un sorbo del café que había en su escritorio, no tenia ganas de leer esa tonta materia, la verdad no era necesario ella misma sabía las costumbres del Japón feudal, de la época de ese maldito de Inuyasha y de sus amigos, el examen sería el día siguiente, y lamentablemente tenía muy claro que tendría que explicar lo que en aquellos libros estaba escrito y no sus propias vivencias –Como mienten los historiadores- un suspiro salio de sus labios, si tan solo pudiese regresar una vez más, si tan solo… pero sabía que era imposible, con el pozo cerrado después de la gran batalla contra Naraku, en donde por fin habían logrado matarlo y así completar la perla, se había tomado la decisión de que ella se llevara la perla a su tiempo para que así no estuviera al alcance de ningún demonio, y por lo mismo la anciana Kaede sugirió que lo mejor sería sellar el pozo para cortar de este modo definitivamente con la comunicación entre ambas épocas, -Es mejor así- dijo la anciana y nunca supo porque no tuvo ni la fuerza ni el coraje para decirle que no, ni tampoco para no hacerlo después, sería acaso porque… -No, no y no- se dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza –Es mejor que siga estudiando- y nuevamente se escucho un suspiro apagado de una jovencita de unos 17 años frente a una pila de libros que parecía que nunca alcanzaría a leer, o por lo menos no en el tiempo que le quedaba…

Los fuertes rayos del sol despertaron a Kagome de lleno en la cara, estiro un poco los brazos y lentamente fue reaccionando… - ME QUEDE DORMIDA!- fue el grito que se escucho en toda la casa – Maldición, a esta hora debería estar terminando el examen, si es que ya no lo hubiese terminado- suspiro resignada –Ojalá al abuelo todavía le quede alguna enfermedad con la que me pueda escapar de ésta- sonrió divertida, como hace mucho que no lo hacía, a decir verdad desde que volvió a su época, hace ya dos años, eran contadas las veces que sonreía con sinceridad, simplemente la alegre Kagome de antes se había quedado en el pasado, realmente en el "pasado", en aquella época en la cual se sentía tan a gusto, en la que sin embargo tantos problemas había tenido que afrontar, cerro los ojos y recordó los duros combates en los que participo, en como él siempre la rescataba –Inuyasha- dijo casi en un murmullo, también recordó aquella escena que tantas veces quiso sacar de su mente pero que no podía, eran ellos en el bosque era él quien la abrazaba fuertemente mientras la besaba en los labios, pudo sentir que el amor que sentía por esa mujer era auténtico, se dio media vuelta y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la aldea de la anciana Kaede, recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, con lágrimas en los ojos, no se despidió de nadie, así sería mejor, no quería ver llorar al pequeño de Shippo por su culpa, ni tampoco el tener que dar explicaciones por su actitud, la noche anterior habían estado discutiendo con la anciana Kaede respecto de la forma de sellar el pozo para siempre, ella había tenido algunas dudas, sin embargo en ese instante ya se habían disipado completamente, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría, fue directamente hacía el pozo, en la orilla dejo una pequeña nota para todos, explicándoles que se había ido a su época y que nunca más volvería, además que ni siquiera Inuyasha podría pasar por el pozo… finalmente les agradecía por todo el cariño que le habían entregado, que los extrañaría y que siempre estarían en su corazón… la razón de su tan repentina partida, por supuesto no estaba incluida en la misiva, no quería que ellos se enteraran de eso, que él supiera la verdad, no, ella todavía tenía su orgullo. Después de dejar la nota se lanzo por el pozo y dijo el conjuro que le había entregado la anciana la noche anterior, todo salió como estaba dispuesto, por supuesto si ella era una gran miko… como odiaba esa palabra, pero en fin uno no puede renegar de lo que es, así que de a poco ella estaba aceptando eso, total en su época nadie tenía porque saberlo, además tampoco lo entenderían.

Un par de golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se seco la lágrima solitaria que rodaba por su mejilla – Pase - dijo con el tono más natural que pudo, aunque sabía que no sonaba muy convincente, era su hermano menor, el pequeño Souta, había crecido en esos años y si antes era un niño muy maduro para su edad ahora ya era todo un adolescente, con la sabiduría de una persona que ha vivido muchas cosas – Qué necesitas hermano- le pregunto ella tratando de disimular lo más posible su tristeza – Nuevamente pensabas en esa época, no hermanita?- le inquirió él, buscando las palabras exactas para decir lo que tenía que informarle a su hermana –No, como crees- y la sonrisa de Kagome fue una de las más falsas que Souta había visto en su vida, lo cual lo molesto mucho, todavía su hermana lo veía como si fuera un niño pequeño – Basta, ya no soporto más que sigas ocultándonos lo que te pasa, a sabiendas de que todos ya lo sabemos, que crees que somos tontos, no hemos querido molestarte durante estos años pero vemos como día a día te vas apagando, ya es suficiente- Souta se calló noto como el semblante de su hermana cambiaba, como su mirada destellaba una rabia que ella se esforzaba por ocultar – Y qué quieres que haga, que esté feliz, por si no lo sabes deje muchas cosas allá, los deje a ellos, a mis verdaderos amigos y también lo deje a él… con ella - dijo con toda la furia que había acumulado durante esos dos años, Souta lo había logrado, había roto la armadura que su hermana había forjado a su alrededor – Esto era lo que quería escuchar hermanita, quería que fueras capaz de soltar todo lo que sentías, que pudieses sacar esa ira que tratabas de esconder, ahora puedo decirte a lo que vine- suspiró y su voz se volvió un poco más misteriosa – Kagome, y si yo te dijera que puedes regresar- Kagome lo miro atónita –Pero eso es imposible, si yo misma cerré el pozo hace dos años atrás- Souta sólo se limitó a sonreír – Tú más que nadie hermanita sabe que nada es imposible…

Continuará?

N/A: Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado, acepto cualquier sugerencia para seguirlo, la verdad todavía no tengo muy claro para donde va la micro, así que cualquier idea bienvenida es, y si algo no les gusto por favor no me crucifiquen, eso sería nos vemos pronto… ahh y dejen reviews que son importantes. Cualquier virus o felicitación también la pueden mandar al mail 


End file.
